Hawkeye
Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton (クリントン・フランシス・“クリント”・バートン, Kurinton Furanshisu "Kurinto" Bāton), also commonly known as Hawkeye (ホークアイ, Hōkuai), is an Avenger and former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is the team's foremost expert marksman, who is good in fighting with his trusty bow and trick arrows. "''"Space Phantoms." Seriously, that's what we are calling them!" :—Hawkeye. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Troy Baker (English), Kazuki Nakao (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Orphaned at a young age, Clint Barton became a circus performer specializing in feats of marksmanship. After seeing Iron Man in action, he reinvented himself as a costumed vigilante and became a criminal before approaching Tony Stark, who sponsored him as a member of the Avengers. He possesses near-perfect accuracy with a wide variety of ranged and hand-to-hand weapons, and has designed a number of custom arrows for different battlefield situations. Appearance As Clint Barton Clint has blond hair and blue eyes and a strong body. As Hawkeye *Hair Color: Blond *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5' 10" *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Hawkeye.png|Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Thor **Hulk **Beast King **Wasp **Ant-Man **Yellowjacket **Black Panther **Ms. Marvel **Vision *Mockingbird *Black Widow Family *Charles Bernard Barton/Trickshot (brother) *Francis Barton/Hawkeye (future son) Neutral Rivals *Ant-Man Enemies *Masters of Evil *HYDRA *A.I.M. Weapons and Abilities Hawkeye doesn’t possess any powers, but has proven to be an impressive archer and combatant. Hawkeye is shown to be able to run at an above average speed and able to maintain his stamina during long combative situations. He has proven to be at an almost inhuman level of human agility, able to move, dodge, and react to dangers quickly. One time, he caught an arrow being shot at him, then immediately threw it back to accurately hit a target the size of an insect. Hawkeye has above average strength while being proficient in basic acrobatics. An impressive marksman, he is able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. He’s always seen using a bow and with an assortment of trick arrows. When his bow breaks or he runs out of arrows, Hawkeye won’t shy away from hand-to-hand combat. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment *'Hawkeye's Bow': Hawkeye uses it to shoot his trick arrows at foes and can also use it for melee combat. *'Monocular': Hawkeye uses this special eyepiece to watch targets from a great distance. Weapons *'Trick Arrows': Hawkeye has a set of special arrows that has unique tricks against targets. Transportation *'Quinjet': *'Sky-Cycle': Hawkeye has a Sky Cycle for transport and combat. Gallery History Past Trained by criminals, and inspired by heroes, Clint Barton has grown from a troubled youth into one of the greatest heroes on Earth. The world knows him best as Hawkeye: Earth's Mightiest Marksman. Synopsis See also External links *Hawkeye Wikipedia *Hawkeye Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Archers Category:Martial Artists Category:Marvel Universe Characters